


every time is the last time

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cheating, Closeted Character, Coming In Pants, Dorks in Love, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, basically all the love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: Marvin and Whizzer's relationship develops.





	every time is the last time

Marvin sat at the bar watching baseball on a small television screen, not really paying attention to the game. He had never liked baseball, anyway, but that was beside the point. He had a lot on his mind, to say the very least. 

 

His sitting there, at that bar, scared him a little bit. Fuck that, it scared him  _ a lot _ . He was  _ married  _ for God’s sake.

 

Whizzer arrived and they got a table and they ate. It was their fifth time meeting, not including the night that Marvin found the younger man in the back of a seedy club and followed him home like a lost puppy. 

 

But this, Marvin assured himself, was going to be their  _ last  _ meeting. He was a raging queer, yes, there was no denying that now. But there was no need to  _ act  _ on these desires of his. 

 

Marvin was halfway through his meal with Whizzer when he, inexplicably, thought back to a night spent alone in bed. Trina was away visiting her parents and she’d taken Jason with her. 

 

Marvin liked to tell himself that that was the first time he jacked off to the thought of another man’s hand on his dick  — to the thought of another man in general. 

 

This night ends with a spectacular eruption from his cock. It is not because his hand was such a wonderful companion but he told himself that it was. 

 

Many months later found him in another man’s bed. 

 

He called Whizzer for the first time, after finding him in the phone book, about a week after they got off together in Whizzer’s bedroom. They made hesitant plans to have lunch together the following weekend. 

 

They each told themselves that they were going to cancel the plans, each for their own reasons. 

 

They both showed up early to the date. (They both insisted that it was  _ not  _ a date.)

 

They talked about sports (“I can’t  _ believe  _ you don’t like baseball  — who doesn’t like baseball?!”) , politics (“That Jimmy Carter is  _ something,  _ I’ll give him that. Much better than Gerald fucking Ford, anyway.”), and the weather (“Say what you like about these science activists, but I believe them about all this climate change shit.”). Actually, they talked about anything and everything except for what they were both there for. 

 

Marvin told himself that he would only go to lunch to talk, and Whizzer told himself he was only going to get a good shag out of it. But Marvin followed Whizzer back to his apartment for the second time, and this time he lasted long enough to actually fuck Whizzer, and Whizzer found himself wishing Marvin would stay and hold him after they were finished.

 

So they decided to have lunch again, and then fuck again (“This is the last time we’re gonna meet up, right?”). And then have lunch a third time, and have sex for a third time too (“Seriously, we’re never gonna see each other again.”)… And a fourth (“We can’t keep doing this.”)

 

After Marvin and Trina got into a fight, one of their more serious ones, she packed her and Jason’s things and raced off to stay with her parents for the weekend. She seemed to be spending a lot of time at her parents’ house these days. 

 

The last thing Whizzer expected to get from Marvin was an invitation to come to his house. His  _ home.  _ Where he  _ lived.  _ With his  _ wife  _ and his  _ child.  _ Whizzer almost refused the offer… Almost. 

 

Whizzer arrived with shaking hands and when he and Marvin’s clasped their hands together in greeting he couldn’t help but notice that Marvin’s were shaking too.

 

Marvin showed him into the den where there was a baseball game on the TV which he left on for Whizzer’s enjoyment  — not that Whizzer paid the game any mind .

 

A few innings go by. They talk, they eat, they drink a little beer. 

 

Whizzer went to the kitchen to fetch himself and Marvin another beer and when he returned and sat back down, his fingers brushed Marvin’s thigh and it’s such a small thing but Marvin’s dick responds in kind.

 

“Marv,” Whizzer began.

 

“What is this?” Marvin asked quickly, suddenly. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“What is this? Us?” Marvin frowned. “I mean, I’ve got a wife and a kid and a job and life and I don’t know what the fuck is going on inside my head right now. And  _ you  _ — you know what you want, you know what you like, you know who you are. And you’re still out there fucking whatever guy you can pick up whenever you’re not with me and —”

 

Whizzer cut him off with a deep kiss. He cupped the back of his neck and kept him close, told himself it was Marvin’s sake and not his own. 

“Marvin, if you really want to stop this thing we’ve got going on,” Whizzer sighed, “all you have to do is say the word. Say the word and I’m gone.”

 

Marvin nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say the words, to say, “It’s over,” but instead of finding the bitter aftertaste of those words on his tongue he found  _ Whizzer’s tongue  _ on his tongue and after a moment he realized they were kissing. It’s like his hands have a mind of their own as they reach to unbuckle Whizzer’s belt. Certainly, his hands were thinking for themselves when they took Whizzer’s pants off. 

 

Marvin got on the floor and knelt in front of Whizzer, only to stare at his crotch for a few seconds and then look at his face. Marvin pulled his underwear down to expose his cock.

 

Marvin had imagined doing this before  — that is to say, what he was planning to do, which was blow Whizzer . In his imagination, he always started with a fully flaccid cock. He’d take it in my mouth to make it hard for himself, coaxing it and praising it and worshipping it all for himself. In reality, though, Whizzer is already half hard. 

 

Without a warning of any kind, Marvin took the tip of Whizzer into his mouth and sucked lightly. Whizzer’s whole body jerked in surprise. He tasted precome and it was salty and bitter but not exactly unpleasant. He became bolder then and took the morn into my mouth, running his tongue underneath it. He took as much in as he could manage and wrapped his hand tightly around his rest and started pumping while he suckled as if on a popsicle on the end of Whizzer’s cock. 

 

Whizzer hissed, “Marv,  _ shit  _ — Marvin where’d you  — you’ve never — how —”

 

Marvin pulled off and looked up at him with a smile. “I’ve learned from the best,” he said with a smirk as he batted his lashes. 

 

Marvin’s own cock twitched when he wrapped his mouth around Whizzer once more. 

 

Whizzer made this high pitched sort of whine that, though he had only fucked him a couple of times, Marvin recognized as the telltale sign that he was about to come. Marvin almost pulled off, panicked, but he then Whizzer stiffened his legs and arched his back a little bit off the couch. 

 

Whizzer made unintelligible noises as he released his orgasm down Marvin’s throat. Marvin’s own stomach clenched hard and he cried out around the dick in his mouth. 

 

Marvin pulled off and swallowed hard and Whizzer held onto his face gently as he cried, “ _ Shit,  _ Marvin,  _ shit! _ ”

 

“It’s fine,” Marvin laughed. 

 

“No, no,” Whizzer said, shaking his head. “I should’ve warned you!”

 

Marvin didn’t get up just yet. He stayed on the floor and studied Whizzer’s cock as if he hadn’t already seen it a small handful of times before. 

 

Whizzer sat back and sighed, “That was incredible, Marv. A woman can’t do it like that, eh?"

 

Marvin finally pulled Whizzer’s underwear back up, then his trousers, and did up the buckle and the zipper. He got up off the floor and plopped back onto the couch.

 

“Want me to…?” Whizzer asked slowly. 

 

“Uh…” Marvin stared down at his crotch where there was a large wet spot. His cheeks turned bright red. 

  
“You came in your pants,” Whizzer snorted. 

 

Marvin sighed. 

 

“Like a fucking teenager.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“If you weren’t so cute I’d leave your ass.”

 

Marvin slowly turned his head to look at him. “You think I’m cute?”

 

Whizzer looked right back at him. He considered this for several moments before smiling, nodded, and replying, “Yeah, I do.”

 

Marvin smiled and he chuckled. “Okay. Let’s go to bed. I need to get out of these clothes.”

 

“I’m staying here tonight?” Whizzer questioned. 

 

“Yep. I want to cuddle.” Marvin got to his feet. 

 

That shouldn’t have made Whizzer’s heart skip a beat. It did, but it shouldn’t have.

 

Later, once they were showered and changed and getting into bed  — the bed that Marvin shared with his wife, the mother of his child — Whizzer asked in a mocking voice,  “Is this the last time I’m going to see you, Marvin?”

 

Marvin sighed as they were getting beneath the covers. “I should say yes.”

 

He asked what Whizzer was doing for lunch on Monday.

**Author's Note:**

> i think pretty soon i'm gonna do one about the two years they spent separated as i've now done precanon, act 2 era, and i;m working on some act 1 era stuff.


End file.
